


Jamming Out

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: In which Anti finds a music room and he and the others enjoy themselves.





	Jamming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabbitorahabit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/gifts), [LostOneHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/gifts).



The first thing that Anti fixed his eyes on as soon as he entered the room located at the end of the hallway was the lavishly shining drum located smack bang in the middle.

Now don't get me wrong, the demon knew that his creator was a master on the drums since he'd watched the Irishman’s very first cover video on the channel but he wondered if he would give a try.

With this in mind, he slid onto the stool and just stared at the red painted kit before him for a few minutes. _This is just a test._ He told himself firmly as he picked up the drumsticks lying on the snare.

With his body shaking with anticipation, he lets out a steady breath before starting a beat on the bass drum for four bars. While this was going, he moves on to the four little drums before him and hitting them from left to right, relishing the feel of how they sounded the drumsticks hit them.

With a certain idea in his head, he throws himself into enjoying the music as he successively moves around the kit while counting in his head, a thrill surging through his veins as he closes his eyes and listens to his creation.

He is so enthralled by what he's doing that he doesn't hear the door open with a soft groan and the pitter-patter of footsteps going across the room. 

A series of four note chords causes him to open one eye and stare into the grinning expression of Chase who rocks from side to side with a bass guitar resting on his chest,  his fingers dancing along the keys and sliding up and down the fingerboard.

Before long, the others come in and take their positions near an instrument of their choice: the grand tinkle of the piano (played by Henrik); the rattle of the tambourine (played by Jameson); and the haunting vibrations of the violin (played by Marvin) filling  the air around them.

And, for a fleeting moment, all of them imagined they were at a concert, playing before a screaming crowd, with Jackie as the main singer.

* * *

Bonus scene:-

“Anti?”

“ **Yes?** ”

“Was that you and the others playing in the room across from mine?”

**“...Yes. Why?** ”

“I WAS TRYING TO RECORD A VIDEO FOR FOOK’S SAKE AND I COULDN’T HEAR MYSELF!”


End file.
